


HELLO NURSE

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Animaniacs, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Demonic Possession, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Hot, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Lust, Nursing Kink, Parody, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Underage - Freeform, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: This is what happens when a Warner possesses a royal sorcerer...





	HELLO NURSE

―Oh, no! We’re losing her! The patient has lost too much blood!―Calista exclaimed, very serious.

―Help! I’m dying! Ahhhh!―Amber lamented in shrieks.

James hid his mouth with his hand before whispering to Sofia’s ear.

―Oh my god, she is an awful actress…

Sofia let out a little giggle at the sight of her sister faking be dying.

Calista had a craving for playing doctors that day, so, very willingly, the royal kids had accepted to participate in her game, as usual.

The prince and the princesses always had fun doing foolishness like that and after those they had a lot of anecdotes to laugh their heads off every time they remembered them.

―Nurses! What are you doing back there?―Doctor Calista exclaimed―Come here right away! The patient is really bad!

―Oh… what is that…?―Amber raved―Is that a light? Should I go through it?

―No! Don’t follow the light, miss! I’ll save you!―Doctor assured―Nurses! Forceps!―she demanded.

James gave her the forceps and she moved them over Amber’s belly, faking she was retiring something from her.

―Scalpel!

Sofia gave her the fake scalpel and the girl imagined again she was using it on the patient body.

―Bandages!

James went to get them, but there was no more white fabric left.

―Er…―James said―We’re out of bandages, doctor…

―WHAAAT??!

The prince shrugged.

―Nurse, go to find more bandages immediately!―the girl bellowed―The patient could die at any moment from now!

―Ah… yes… I’m dying! I’ll faint… my own brother is letting me to die… Oh, cruel desolation… Pity…―Amber sighed, utterly dedicated to her role.

At seeing her, James couldn’t help but let out a loud guffaw and he had to grab his belly because of his hard laughs were hurting him.

Calista looked at him, angry.

―Nurse! What kind of behaviour is that? Don’t you have any respect for the magnitude of this surgery?!

James couldn’t stop laughing, so Sofia relieved him.

 ―Don’t worry, Doctor Calista―Sofia said giggling―, I’ll got the bandages right away.

Quickly, the younger princess left by the door from Amber’s bedroom, where they were playing, and went to her own room to look for more white fabric to please the little sorcerer.

…

“Not too bad.”

Not too bad!

Cedric had accomplish a absolutely perfect remodelling of the Throne Room, embellishing it in the most majestic way, gathering all his magic power to make the room arouse respect and magnificence…

And all for the King to tilt his head and murmured “Not too bad…”

Odious despicable bastard! What did the think? That such a magic was easy? That it was just a cheap trick like the ones he asked for him to use in the magic performances for his royal brats?

Oh… When he took over the kingdom Roland would know what was “not too bad”.

“You are going to be bad when I finish you, you despot, tyrant, damned ignorant!”    

Cedric walked furious across the hallway, stooped over, tensed shoulders and squeezed fists. So focused he was ranting internally on the monarch that he didn’t notice the small silhouette that was walking towards him until they crossed each other.

After one second trying to process what he just saw without believe it, the sorcerer turned over to assure himself that he wasn’t imagining things.

No.

That was for real Princess Sofia walking across the hallway, her back towards him. There was no doubt. But he had doubted it for a second because the attire she was wearing at that moment. Was that a nurse costume?!

The girl was wearing a white coat, indecently short, under which he couldn’t see vestige of any other garment that would serve to hide her skin. And on top of her head she wore a white cap instead of her usual tiara.

Cedric’s eyes were open-wide at the sight and he had to blink several times to remember himself he needed to breathe to keep alive.

What was she thinking, wearing such clothes in the Castle? Such cheek! Someone should warn her about how absolutely indecorous her attire was… But not him, no… He just… would watch her for a bit longer…

The sorcerer snuck near her, following her stealthily, in complete silence and hid behind a column, avoiding be discovered.

The load she was carrying fell down in a slip, so the girl bent down to gather the bandages over the floor.

Cedric’s breathing cut off with a drowned cry and from nowhere he started to listen smooth trumpets music inside his head.

As Sofia leaned down, her coat got high enough to give him a sight of her pale perfect legs until reaching her thighs, only covering the gluteus in an almost suggestive way.

Cedric’s heart began to beat like a bass drum inside his chest, trying to leak out from it, and his tongue had escape from his totally open mouth as he was hyperventilating from the lust.

She inclined even more. The white almost transparent clothe adjusted too well to her small tight butt, which she was moving in front of him like inciting him to grab it with both hands and squeeze those bum-cheeks.

Cedric hugged himself to the column to not fell on the floor, inflamed, excited and horny as never before in his life. His saliva began to overflow his mouth and spilt over his tongue like a hungry wolf. He felt about to get on all fours and start to howl in anytime.

Finishing of picking up bandages from the floor, before stand up, the princess moved away a lock of cinnamon hair that obstructed her vision and put it at the other side of her head, giving the sorcerer a full slow motion sight of her fine bare neck and of her breath-taking face.

_Sensual._

_Provoking._

_Seductress._

_The temptation incarnated._

_Smoking hot._

Inexplicably, his bowtie began to spin like windmill sails, his eyes had the shape of two red hearts and from his ears steam was coming out with a pressure whistle.

Standing up, Sofia removed a bit of fabric of her coat that was stuck on her gluteal skin.

And Cedric wasn’t Cedric anymore.

― **HELLOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!!!!!**

Sofia turned back surprised at hearing such a yell just behind her.

At the sight of her puzzle face, the sorcerer came back to himself immediately.

―Oh, hello, Mister Cedric―she responded with a beaming smile.

He didn’t answer. He got petrified for too many seconds and then let out a short pitched squeak of panic before pop out from there across the hallway, letting the girl completely disconcerted.

Cedric ran far enough from her and bent a corner. He stopped to recover his breath, backing in the wall and, with a hand on his chest, he tryed to calm down his runaway heart.

THE HELL WAS THAT??

THE HELL DID IT COME FROM??

Something had happened to him just there. That wasn’t normal. Not even  moderately logic. Something had possessed him. Something had taken over his body. And it had to be a perverse, lunatic creature… A demon… A vile, lecherous and depraved demon…

_“One with black and white fur, long ears and a red cap on the head.”_

WAIT, WHAT??! 


End file.
